


night visit [FANART] [NSFW]

by darlingafterdark (ADarlingWrites)



Series: darlingafterdark's den of iniquity [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fanart, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADarlingWrites/pseuds/darlingafterdark
Summary: someone has been sneaking into the macmillan estate in secret...





	night visit [FANART] [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still aliiiive
> 
> Unfortunately I can't write yet due to college and extracurricular activities I'm engaged in. I'll try my best not to abandon my works here though.
> 
> Tumblr mirror: https://darlingafterdark.tumblr.com/post/187560908831/someone-has-been-visiting-the-macmillan-estate-in


End file.
